


Make The Yule-Tide Gay

by bookworm116



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, This was originally rated G but Eddy made it a T with all his SWEARING, disaster christmas, edd's parents are jerks, listen edd and eddy are cute but edd's parents are Not, um um um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: He steps into the apartment with his head turned to the floor, tsk-ing like an upset housewife."You didn't wipe your feet," He starts, placing his bag on the hook by the door, making sure it's hanging completely straight before turning and looking accusingly at the floor once more. "You haven't even-" He looks up. "You haven't even removed your shoes! Eddy! What kind of begrimed, unkempt house are you trying to present?"Eddy, from his place on the couch, barely looks up from his magazine."Missed you too," He says teasingly."Eddy, this is a matter of utmost importance! We have guests coming over tonight, you know what sort of impact any kind of mess could cause in a presently strained relationship!"Edd's parents visit for the holidays and aren't exactly as merry as the spirit of the day should indicate. Especially about certain things in Edd's new life- namely Eddy, and his and Edd's relationship.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Eddy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Let Your Heart be Light

He steps into the apartment with his head turned to the floor, _ tsk _-ing like an upset housewife. 

"You didn't wipe your feet," He starts, placing his bag on the hook by the door, making sure it's hanging completely straight before turning and looking accusingly at the floor once more. "You haven't even-" He looks up. "You haven't even removed your shoes! Eddy! What kind of begrimed, unkempt house are you trying to present?" 

Eddy, from his place on the couch, barely looks up from his magazine. 

"Missed you too," He says teasingly. 

"Eddy, this is a matter of utmost importance! We have _ guests _coming over tonight, you know what sort of impact any kind of mess could cause in a presently strained relationship!"

Edd stares fretfully at the floor before going to the closet and pulling out the mop. Eddy rolls his eyes and puts the magazine down. 

"Yeah, and they can think what they want. They're already gonna."

"'Going to,' Eddy. And I'd rather not give them more opportunity to decide that this kind of, of," Edd casts his eyes downward. "Of _ lifestyle _is any more slovenly than they already think it is."

He says lifestyle like it's a bad word, something he doesn't want to admit to. Eddy can see his face twist up and he keeps staring at the floor, something he's focusing on just because he doesn't want to focus on particular other things.

Eddy gets up from the couch and strides toward Edd. 

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it's okay." He puts his arms out for a hug and Edd all but collapses into them, quietly beginning to cry. The mop falls from Edd's hand to the floor.

"They don't know what they're talking about," Eddy says, patting Edd's back consolingly. "They don't know a dang thing about you anymore. They can't get to ya if you don't let 'em."

"They don't know anything because they never try to visit, because of how I am now, because of what they think I've become-"

"Yeah, and that's on them. It ain't like you haven't made the effort."

Edd cries into his shirt. 

"'Cause you have. You've tried to send 'em cards, and reach out to 'em, and they're the ones at fault here." Eddy holds him a little tighter, trying to give him someone he can lean on. Edd, in turn, buries his face deeper and cries louder. 

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay." Eddy makes his voice sound soft and quiet. Consoling and soothing. _ The only two people I have left in this world. _Eddy sort of lowers them both to the floor, propping himself up against the back of the couch and allowing Edd to stay in his arms.

"They're coming to visit, and they're making an effort now. So we give em- we give em what we are, and they can take it or leave it."

"I don't want them to leave it," Edd's voice is very small, a pitiful child doing everything his parents ask him and waiting diligently for them to arrive home from their busy schedules. Just a kid, waiting for his superiors, his mentors, his _ family, _to even give him the time of day.

Eddy holds him close.

"Whatever they pick," He says gruffly, and God help him if Edd's parents are as condescending and annoying as he remembers them, "It's not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong."

Edd's tears are subsiding, and he pulls back and stands, offering a hand to Eddy. Eddy gives him a small smile and Edd doesn't return it, but Eddy knows he's had some impact from the way Edd's shoulders are no longer as tensed and he's not trying to go straight back to mopping like a crazy person until his parents get here.

Edd instead heads into the kitchen and shrieks. 

Eddy rolls his eyes again. 

"I'm makin' dinner, don't worry about it!" He calls.

"Don't _ worry about it _ !" he hears Edd shout. "You've destroyed half the kitchen! What did you _ do _while I was gone?" 

=========================

Eddy stares out the window at the Christmas lights below. They glow up and down the street and give the impression that the town is much more jovial and jolly than it actually is. Eddy knows that this year, very few people he's met are actually happy. 

Eddy's never liked Christmas, when he was a kid it was more about the presents for him (and he always got clothes) and as he got older Christmas became just another day in the month, a time other people were celebrating and he wasn't. His family wasn't super religious or anything, so he could get away with sending gifts and not much else this time of year. Edd, on the other hand, adores Christmas. The 'holiday spirit' and the 'joy in the air' and all that bullshit.

So he puts up with it, for Edd. Only for Edd. 

An immaculate white BMW pulls up into the apartment parking lot from the snowy street. Eddy sighs. There they are. Just in time to make Edd miserable for the holidays. Eddy walks over to the couch and picks up his magazines and moves the coasters and fixes it up some. He's not doing it for Edd's parents, no, he's doing it purely for Edd's mental health. 

There's a knock on the door. From across the apartment, he can _ feel _Edd tense. 

"I'll get it," Eddy calls, knowing how much that will tick Edd off. 

"No, no, I think it might be preferable if I'm the first person they see, Eddy-"

"Too late, I'm already opening the door~" 

He switches from teasing to polite almost immediately upon the door opening, Edd's parents leering down at him like he's some kind of specimen they want to dissect. Edd's mom is just how he remembers her, barely aged at all. He finds that a little creepy, but it's all in the dyed hair and frown lines that haven't changed since he last saw her. Edd's father looks older, at least. They're both wearing grey suits, Edd's mom in heels that make her tower over him.

"Hey," Eddy says easily, trying a smile on them. "Nice of you to swing by. We got dinner going. Come on in."

"It's 'we _ have _ dinner going,'" Edd's mother speaks, giving him a cold stare. It's cuter when Edd corrects him. Eddy stares at her for a second.

"Right. Come on in."

They step into the apartment like it's infested with rats. Edd's father looks around with barely masked disgust. Edd comes round the corner in suppressed panic. 

"Mother, Father! You're early! Welcome to our humble abode!"

"Eddward," His father says, scanning him. "This is your home?"

What a rude question, Eddy thinks. It's in the way he says it, like it would be an awful tragedy if it turned out to be true. Eddy turns to Edd, who is practically melting under their firm gaze. 

"Ah- y-yes, it is. Our home." Edd looks to Eddy and Eddy nods at him.

"Hm." Edd's father says, stepping past Eddy and into the apartment. 

They don't sit, and they don't remove their shoes. Edd looks about as uncomfortable as Eddy feels.

"So!" Eddy starts, trying to begin a conversation. "How have you guys been? It's been a while." 

"Lovely, thank you." Edd's mother turns her attention to Edd. "What are you making for dinner? Might I lend a hand?" She doesn't smile.

Edd brightens immediately.

"Certainly, Mother! Right this way."

And so Eddy is left alone with Edd's father. He can hear Edd's excited chatter from the kitchen, and he swears if they take this and throw it back in his face he's going to end up doing something rash.

Edd's dad looks to the kitchen and then to the couch and Eddy feels uncomfortable standing but he doesn't want to sit down before the guest. That would just give them exactly the impression they want from him. That he's a rude, uncultured, unmannered, ruffian. (In Edd's words.) 

"What do you do for work?" Edd's father asks him abruptly. 

"I work at the hardware store around the block," Eddy replies, gesturing vaguely towards the window. He can see the disdain creep into Edd's dad's face.

"Ah. And what does Eddward do these days?"

Eddy, not of his own volition, begins to smile. 

"He's a lab tech over at the hospital. He really likes it."

"Hm." He can see Edd's father trying to work it out. "So if he makes money off of that..."

"Why do we live here?" Eddy offers him. "We live here because we don't need anything bigger. This works."

"But wouldn't you want Eddward to have someone that shares the responsibilities equally? It hardly seems fair he's supporting both himself and you."

Eddy blinks. Who does he think he is, asking a question like that?

"Doesn't really matter what I want him to have, does it?" Eddy asks, sort of snarkily. "He gets to pick where he wants to be."

Edd's father tries again.

"But, well, a man in his position could have the pick of so many upper-class ladies in this town,"

"Yeah," Eddy says, now thoroughly pissed off, "and he wants me. Funny thing, isn't it?"

"We are all responsible for our shortcomings," Edd's father says wearily, turning to look at the mantle. They don't have a fire, but they do have a shelf and a TV and Edd's laid out a bunch of holiday decorations around them.

There are pictures on that mantle, ones that Edd has dusted with care and treasured with his entire being. 

Ed, Edd, and Eddy on the first day of kindergarten. Edd and Eddy holding hands as they eat ice cream in the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy grinning ear to ear as he wins a free jawbreaker coupon at the candy store. Edd and Eddy in the doorway of their new apartment, before it's been decorated, Edd smiling with such fondness at Eddy, and Eddy looking cluelessly towards the camera, (and Ed's behind that camera, talking about something weird, probably). Edd and Eddy standing at the bottom of a cliff, a candid shot of them simply talking. Ed, Edd, and Eddy posing for a photo, and written in pen at the bottom, _ Family. _

Eddy watches Edd's dad as he observes the photos.

"He might be better off in a larger home," Edd's dad offers. "He'd have more room to settle down, and perhaps the issue is that he can't invite ladies over to this..." He looks around. "Place."

Eddy chokes on laughter and covers it with a cough. 

"Sir, I don't think that's the issue." he catches himself. "I mean... there isn't really an issue. It's not a problem if you don't make it be one."

Edd's dad reaches up to touch the picture frame of Edd and Eddy holding hands, but stops just short and brushes his hand off on his coat as if he had just touched something foul.

Eddy really doesn't think that's the germaphobic tendencies speaking there. It annoys him.

Edd's father finally takes a seat on the couch, and Eddy feels he can sit as well. The analog clock on the far wall ticks louder than necessary and makes the waiting even more uncomfortable. Eddy doesn't even know what to discuss. Edd's dad had wanted to talk about Edd settling down with a girl, but either he's so far in denial he doesn't want to admit that his son is never ever going to have that kind of life, or he's just completely ignorant and thinks Eddy's just a really good friend or something. Eddy almost laughs to himself at that one. 

"There are plenty of women Eddward refuses to meet," Edd's dad offers after a spell of silence. "Perhaps, you, being one of his peers, could talk to him about it."

Eddy raises an eyebrow at him.

"Eddward could stand to get less lost in his work. There are other things to life than jobs," Edd's dad gives him what Eddy thinks might be a smile. Does he realize how ironic he sounds right now? Eddy isn't sure. "For example, when I met Eddward's mother, I knew she would be exactly the kind of lady I needed in my life. Someone who offered the same drive and ambition as I, could help me exceed and prosper both financially and socially."

Does he seriously think Eddy wants to talk about what kind of chick Edd could start dating?

"Ha, right," Eddy says instead, looking elsewhere in the room.

"Don't you think Eddward needs someone like that in his life?" Edd's dad asks. 

_ No, sir, I don't think so. _ Eddy wants to say. _ I think what "Eddward" needs is someone like me, to ground him and let him breathe when he gets erratic and obsessed over things, not someone who will push him and push him until there's nothing human left in him at all. _

"Nah," Eddy says. "I think whatever makes him happy, he should go for it."

"So if he were to join a gang, start dealing drugs, and he told you that was what made him happy, you would say, 'go for it?' is that what you're telling me?" Edd's father leans forward, hands in the classic fingertips together supervillain pose. 

"Uh. No." Eddy says, attempting to keep it together, imagining Edd even trying to sell 'drugs'. Eddy's not even allowed to bring alcohol into this house, and Edd's dad thinks he's going to become some kind of drug lord? "He wouldn't do that, though. He's got, uh, morals. And stuff."

"You think so?" Edd's dad asks. What a thing to ask about your own son.

Eddy gives him a clueless stare. 

"Yes, sir. He's the most- uh-" and he's trying to find a word for 'uptight' "-Moral guy I know."

Edd's dad nods thoughtfully. What even is this conversation? Can Edd hear them? Eddy really hopes Edd can't hear them. 

"Boy, it's really comin' down out there," Eddy says, attempting to change the subject. 

"Yes, indeed. The weather station did indicate that we should be expecting a few inches of snow. Let's hope we'll be able to return home safely."

"Yeah," Eddy replies, staring out into the cold. Christmas lights flicker on and off up and down the block, and suddenly their lights flicker as well. He looks worriedly at the ceiling. "Hope we don't lose power." 

It's not that he's scared of the dark, he's not a baby, he just really doesn't like not knowing where to step. 

"Dinner's ready," Edd calls from the kitchen. 

The table is set and the food is ready and Eddy walks over to Edd and whispers to him, "alright?" and Edd nods very subtly. 

"Eddward has been telling me about his new position at the Cherry Lake hospital across town," Edd's mom gives Edd a look that might be pride. "He seems to be doing very well for himself." 

Edd positively beams. Eddy wants to make sure that smile doesn't fall for the rest of the evening, but, inevitably, Edd's dad chimes in, 

"Yes, a stable job is the first step to settling down and raising a family, Eddward."

Edd's smile wanes but he keeps it on his face as they all sit down and begin to eat. There's more awkward silence. It's thick and feels like it needs to be broken, but Eddy's definitely not going to say what's on his mind, and Edd's parents don't seem to want to engage in much conversation. 

"I've actually- we've actually considered adoption," Edd says quietly, and the whole table goes still. He looks up, realizes what he's said, and backtracks. "I-I- mean, as an option. It's not- we just..." His hands are doing the thing they do when he gets really nervous, and Eddy resists the urge to take Edd's hands in his own.

Edd's mother looks from him to Eddy.

"Adoption?"

Eddy shoots Edd a look as if to say _ do they not know? _

Edd gives him a panicked look back and Eddy has to take a second. He probably hasn't told them yet. 

"Yeah," Eddy says, because if there's one thing he can do, it's stick by Edd, "Adoption. All those little kids without families, it would be a nice thing to do."

"Well, yes, but having a child of your own, Eddward. It would be ideal."

"Ideals are not always reality," Edd says in what Eddy thinks might be a little bit of an annoyed tone. "I obviously can't have a child of my own, so adoption is the best thing if we were ever going to have kids. Which- we're young. There's still time to parse it out." He looks at Eddy again and Eddy nods vehemently.

"Yeah. Babies are cool."

Edd gives him a pained look. 

"You could have a child of your own if you were willing to ever consider any of those ladies you've met, Eddward. Most of them are very stable, very work-minded girls," Edd's dad just isn't getting it, and Eddy feels a little bit sorry for him.

"I'm not-" Edd bursts, "I'm not going to marry a woman." Edd's parents just look confused. "Not now, not ever. You're just going to have to accept that." His food remains untouched from when they first started talking about children. 

"How can you be so sure?" Edd's father asks him. He tilts his head and his huge glasses shift on his face and he looks old all of a sudden, like he's maybe finally getting something he didn't want to have to confront.

"Because I already have a life partner," Edd says, strained. "He's right here." he gestures at Eddy. Eddy gives them a little smile and is met with frozen stares.

"Eddward," Edd's mom starts. "A friend is a different thing than a love. You know that."

"No, it's not. Not when it comes to him," Edd says firmly. "He's my best friend, and I love him."

"Eddward. You can't love a man in the same way you could love a wife and children. It just isn't right."

Eddy has a headache. Edd stands from the table, setting his cutlery down. The lights flicker. 

"Who are you to tell me what is and isn't right?" Edd's voice raises an octave, and he's getting upset. "I love him and he loves me and that's really all there is to it, thank you. We are both mature, consenting adults, and what we do is our own business."

"I am your mother," Edd's mom stands as well. "I raised you from a little tiny child. You have done nothing but try and disobey and defy me in the years I kept you safe and helped you grow."

Edd shrinks back. Eddy's going to lose it.

"What the hell?" He says, standing by Edd's side. Edd's father stands too, and now they're all glaring at each other and this dinner is pure chaos and why did Edd have to invite his parents for Christmas eve dinner oh god. "He followed your every order and instruction. He was a goody-two-shoes! He read and cataloged every god-damned sticky note you ever wrote him, and he did the chores for you, and you're choosing to make him feel bad because of who he loves? What the hell," Eddy says again, in disbelief. "What the hell."

"Profanity. Very classy," Edd's father offers. Eddy gives him a scowl. 

"You love this ruffian, this delinquent, this _ man _ who has been nothing but trouble?"

"_ Yes, _" Edd says, and Eddy can feel him on the verge of tears for the second time tonight. "I do!"

And then the lights go out.


	2. From now on, our troubles will be miles away

There was a short cease-fire in which Edd went to get the candles and Eddy found the flashlights and nobody said anything but the tension was higher than the moon. The wind and the snow blew in great gusts outside the apartment and the very structure of the building seemed to shake a little bit. 

Eddy didn't think Edd's parents would be staying much longer, but Edd hadn't told them to get out yet, and Eddy guessed it wasn't really his prerogative. Of course, if Eddy had his way, they'd never get to make Edd hurt again. But he didn't have his way. Right now he's kneeling on the floor and leaning into a too-small dark little cabinet in search of those camping flashlights they used to have but might not now. He hits his head on the top of the cabinet and curses.

Edd's parents aren't helping even a whit. Edd's father is trying to use his phone but they have a very sucky signal here, between brick buildings in this nowhere town. Edd's mother has been hovering anxiously over everyone she can, drumming fingers nervously on countertops. 

"Aha," Eddy says as he reaches the flashlight he was looking for. And then his hand hits a kerosene lantern and he has to ask why they even have this. He sets it on the table and twists the dial. 

"Eddy!" Edd's voice sounds. "You have to clean that off first! Unmaintained kerosene lamps are a fire hazard!" And then he's right there, turning the lamp off and replacing it with a candle on the table.

"Aw, what's the difference?" Eddy gripes. "I can knock 'em both over." Edd glares at him, but he can't hold the face long before he's rolling his eyes and smiling a little.

"I suppose everything is indeed a fire hazard where you're concerned, Eddy. You've beaten me with your flawless logic." Eddy smiles at him and leans in to take his hand and then they both realize at the exact same moment that they are being watched and judged. 

"Mother, father. My apologies for this horrendous dinner. It hasn't gone to plan at all- I don't assume you'll be staying?" The fact that he asks them makes Eddy want to tear up the carpet in a rage. They are the ones coming into his life, finally, finally, and telling him he can't be with who he wants to be with. It's like he's forgotten the whole thing at dinner was their crappy dinner conversation and no fault of his. And yet he's apologizing. To them. For the crappy dinner. Edd's mother watches them, doesn't answer right away.

"Yes, I... imagine we'll head off soon. It was nice to see you again, Eddward." What the hell. Eddy gives Edd a look like what-are-you-actually-even-talking-about-and-was-I-invited-to-the-same-dinner-you-went-to and he gives Eddy a look that says yes-i-was-at-that-dinner-but-best-not-bring-it-up-again-it's-not-worth-it.

"Lovely to see you too, mother, truly." If this is how his family operates, so be it. Eddy's had enough of them anyway. They pack up their things and put on their coats and Edd's father doesn't speak to Edd but his mother gives him a little wave as they leave, and when the door clicks shut Edd turns to Eddy and heaves a sigh.

"Jesus Christ," Eddy says, as eloquent as he's ever going to get. "What the hell was that dinner?"

Edd just shakes his head, finally breathing normally, it seems. He lets out a little laugh as he sighs again.

"Well," He says. "That didn't go quite according to plan."

"You had a plan?"

"Well- didn't we discuss-"

"I told you- we are what we are and we let them take that how they want." Eddy runs a hand through his hair. "I can't believe you apologized for your parents being homophobic. How can you possibly think that disaster of a dinner was your fault?"

"You're being so nice today," Edd says softly. "Are you stepping lightly because you're afraid I'm going to be hurt by them?"

"Wh-" Eddy says. "You obviously are!" 

"Oh, Eddy," Edd says in that specific tone. "I lived with them for 17 years. I can handle one dinner."

"You were freakin' out about how the floor looked!" Eddy says, flustered. "How 'm I supposed to know what you can handle? You looked like you were flipping out!"

"And they're the same as they always are," Edd says with another tired laugh. "It's clear to me now that the relationship isn't strained, it's that I'm not going to be able to have a relationship with them at all, not if you're a part of my life."

"And you're okay with that?" Eddy says, high-pitched.

"Eddy, I chose you years ago," Edd tells him, and goes to clear the plates into the sink. Eddy stares after him for a little bit, a smile blooming on his face.

“You did, huh?” He walks over to Edd and loops his arms around Edd’s waist.

“Stop that,” Edd says, with no annoyance whatsoever in his tone. “There are dishes to do.” Eddy Hmm-s, and pushes his face into the crook of Edd’s neck.

“Can do ‘em after you pay attention to me,” He says. Edd laughs, and balance has been restored. He turns around to give Eddy a kiss, but as he does, there's a knock on the door.

“Could that be Ed?” Double D frowns in thought. “So late at night?” Eddy goes to the door.

“Nah, it’s just your parents again,” He says, obviously the wrong thing to say, as he opens it.

“What?” Edd says sharply from the kitchen. Edd chose him. He doesn’t owe these people anything. With renewed confidence, he looks up at Edd’s parents and raises an eyebrow.

“Hi.”

They stand awkwardly for just a moment, and Edd’s mother peers around the doorway, maybe looking for Edd.

“Did you need something else?” Eddy asks in a tone that probably wouldn’t be misconstrued as friendly. Edd comes out of the kitchen again, wiping his hands on the dishrag.

“Ah, Eddward,” His mother says, visibly relieved to not have to talk to Eddy. “I’m afraid they’re not letting anyone out of the building, what with the winter storm warning.” There are a few moments of extremely awkward silence from both parties.

“Oh,” Edd finally says, and before Eddy can stop him, “Will you have to stay the night?”

“Unfortunately, it would seem so.” His mother says. Eddy turns around and walks out of the room, he doesn’t care how rude he seems. She might just mean it as “unfortunately this storm hit and we can’t leave” but he knows they mean it as an “unfortunately we have to spend more time with you. What a pity.”

He watches Edd from the doorframe for a few seconds. Edd’s not giving them his suck-up smile anymore, and Eddy can see that the host mentality of the night has worn off. Eddy turns back to the kitchen.

“Right. I’ll- I’ll go set up the couch.” Eddy hears Edd say, and then he goes to retrieve extra sheets from the linen closet. The wind blows outside and the snow whirls and the candles flicker and Edd’s parents are still god-damn in this house and Eddy hates them with a burning passion. He’ll be damned if he’s going to let them ruin Christmas Eve with Edd. He’s not going to skirt around anything, he’s going to act as he always acts with Edd, and Edd’s parents can deal with it.

“Christmas Eve and the power’s out,” Eddy mutters to himself. “What a holiday.” It’s dark and he’s cold, and it’s not that he’s scared of the dark-he’s not- but he follows Edd around the house as he sets the bed up and busies himself with meaningless chores. That’s just what Edd does. Eddy stays close by because he wants to keep making sure Edd is okay. He’s definitely not freaked out by all the storm noises and the darkness surrounding them. Edd tucks in the corners of the extra sheets into the pull-out couch. His parents watch, but they don’t help.

Eddy tries to help but Edd shoos him away because Eddy’s not much help at making the bed anyway. It’s a little after 7:00, but what else are they going to do? The power’s out and they’re probably not going to stay up and chat over orange juice.

“Eddward,” His mother says as Edd is smoothing out the last of the wrinkles on the sheets. Neat freak.

“I… I want to thank you for your hospitality towards us. I think it’s a step in the right direction.”

“The right direction,” Edd muses softly, casing the pillows. “Which way is that, again?”

“We brought you some gifts.” Edd’s father, who has been doing who-knows-what in Eddy’s kitchen, comes in with their bags. “I thought we might give them to you over dinner, but seeing as you were more intent on protesting our advice, we had forgotten to give them to you.”

“Oh.” Edd looks touched. Eddy’s going to punch someone in the face tonight. Little scraps of love are not enough, and Edd should know that. Eddy knows that, at least. Edd reaches for the packages. “I’d no idea- I would have gotten something-”

“Just the card will be fine,” Edd’s mom says primly. “We appreciate them.”

Edd looks to her, his eyes filled with hope. How can they even be like this after they were just shouting at each other over dinner? Edd turns to Eddy, to see his reaction, and Eddy probably has a mix of shock and concern on his face. Edd carefully unwraps the package, to find a very expensive looking glass-blown vase and two dinner reservations to a fancy restaurant in town.

“Oh, thank you, mother.”

“Make sure you keep that away from him,” She says, gesturing at the vase. Eddy can’t tell if she was making a joke or not, but she probably really means it.

“These should be wonderful,” Edd says, looking at the reservations. “I’ve heard the food here is delicious. Oh- Eddy, you can wear that green suit May picked out for you a few weeks ago.”

Eddy glances at Edd’s mom for her reaction to _that_ sentence. He’s almost positive that he was not the dinner-date they had in mind. Edd’s mom’s lips are pursed- really, her whole face is pinched up, but Edd doesn’t take notice. Or he doesn’t want to. Edd’s parents aren’t particularly touchy-feely, that’s for sure, and for a large part of Edd’s childhood, they communicated with him mostly through the written word. But Edd has that look on his face he gets when he wants to hug someone. He doesn’t reach out to his mother. He puts a hand on Eddy’s shoulder. Eddy has his hands shoved in his pockets but leans into Edd’s touch.

“Yeah, that would be cool,” He says, in response to Edd. Edd’s father has walked off impatiently again. He’s always been a busy man, and it seems like now he’s trying to get a cell signal to call someone.

“So..” Edd’s mother glances furtively at Edd’s father, and then back at the pair. “You’re really…” She gestures with her hand, a confused back and forth motion at the two of them.

“We’re really.” Eddy nods.

Edd’s mother puts a hand to her temple and walks out of the room.

“Great talking to you,” Eddy says once she’s out of earshot.

“She’s really trying,” Edd marvels. Eddy steps back and gives him a horrified look.

“What- that’s really trying?! I don’t want to see her when she’s being a dick!”

“Eddy!” Edd chides. “She’s still my mother.”

“She’s still a dick,” Eddy mutters.

“Watch your mouth, Eddy.”

“Profanity, really classy,” Eddy mimics Edd’s dad’s tone from earlier. “God, you’re just like them. All bourgeoisie bullshit and ohh, you work at the hardware store? That’s too bad. So then why is Eddward living with you? How come he pays for everything? What’s the deal with that? So, like, Eddy, you’re actually a person? Who knew? What the fuck? You don’t pay for everything! We keep it equal! But they don’t even- they just assume I’m moochin’ offa you!”

Edd stares at him. Eddy knows he’s devolving with his language, but he’s angry, to be fair.

“They said that..? You think I’m just like-”

“NO, no, of course not.” Eddy rolls his eyes. “You’re not like them. I didn’t mean that. They just piss me off.”

“But you think that I might at certain times act in a similar pattern to my parents?”

Eddy regards him carefully.

“Sure. Everyone does. I’m the way I am,” He gives a broad sweep of his hand over his person, “Because of my family. Everyone learns from environment or whatever, right? It makes sense you’d sometimes say things like them.”

“But they ‘piss you off,’” Edd says pitifully, and Eddy really can’t tell if he’s genuinely sad about this or he’s just trying to get Eddy to hug him or something.

Edd’s a jerk like that sometimes, messing with Eddy’s emotions. Obviously Eddy’s no saint when it comes to messing with people. It both annoys him and fills him with pride when Edd does it, because it usually works on him too.

“Yeah, you piss me off too,” He crosses his arms. “But the difference is I love you,” He says gruffly. “ Hmm?” Edd says, and yes, he’s definitely just messing with Eddy.

“Said I love you, what are you, deaf? Idiot.” Eddy glares at the floor and reaches for Edd’s waist, pulling him into a hug.

“Pardon me? I don’t believe I heard you.” Edd giggles. Eddy lets him have this one, not because he’s getting soft or anything, but because Edd probably needs this, what with his parents and the storm and everything.

Eddy leans in for a kiss, and at that moment, Edd’s mother walks into the room in her heels that are most likely making dents in Edd’s linoleum with how much she’s stomping about. “Eddward!” Edd makes a strangled noise and parts from Eddy quickly.

“Yes, Mother?” Eddy winces. This is high-school all over again, when they’d have to sneak around in bedrooms and in the lane and back behind the cul-de-sac by the creek and the river. Their parents weren’t suspicious for the longest time, but only because Edd and Eddy were so close to begin with. And they made sure to keep it that way. Peach Creek was never the most accepting of places. But they’re adults now, and he can do what he wants. He doesn’t live in that small-town anymore.

“Your father, unfortunately, can’t get a signal. This building has poor reception.” She sniffs as though she’s above trivial things like apartment buildings or poor people.

“I’m sorry, mother. It appears you’re really stuck here for the night.” She finally takes a seat on the end of the pull-out couch.

“Oh! You know what?” Edd says. “I think we might have some board games in the storage closet. Would you be interested?”

Edd’s mother gives him a completely blank look.

“Board games? At a time like this?”

Edd hesitates. “Well, it’s not like we have anywhere to go. Might as well make the most of it, yes?”

Eddy grins at him.

* * *

A little while later, the four of them are seated around the dining room table once again, the candles aglow all around them. Edd’s not doing his nervous-hand thing, he actually looks really happy, so Eddy’s not giving anyone the death glare yet. Edd explains the rules to the game, handing out playing pieces and cards. It’s just some stupid kids game.

They all get laughably worked up about it though, and not three minutes into it they’re raising voices and being really competitive about it. Eddy almost falls into a relaxed sense of security- everyone’s enjoying themselves, sorta, and Edd isn’t sad. That’s a win.

Edd’s father lands on a good space and says, “What’s a skeleton’s favorite game?” In a completely monotone voice. And then follows it up with, “Tibial pursuit.” It’s the first time Eddy’s ever heard Edd’s father even attempt to make a joke. Sure, it’s the worst joke he’s ever heard in his entire life, but Edd giggles and- and Eddy can’t believe what he’s seeing- Edd’s dad actually cracks a smile. The little pieces feel lighter in Eddy’s hands. Maybe there’s hope for reconciliation.

“You can tell that one to a special lady-friend, Eddward. It always gets a big laugh.”

Eddy’s sure that it absolutely doesn’t.

The smile falls off Edd’s face as quickly as it came. It’s like Edd’s dad wasn’t even here for that whole damn dinner thing.

“Oh, for the love of-” Edd says exasperatedly, and for a second Eddy thinks he’s gonna say some choice words in front of his folks.

“Please listen carefully here. I am not going to argue any further, but you need to understand that I will never be gaining any ‘ladyfriends’ or anything of the sort. I have a boyfriend, and he’s right here.” The word boyfriend apparently gets through to them. Edd’s parents exchange looks.

“It’s not something I’m going to grow out of. It’s not something that’s wrong with me. It’s not a shortcoming.” Edd sighs. “I… I don’t want to fight you, Mother. Father. I never have. All I have ever wanted was a meaningful relationship with you. But if you cannot accept the things that make me happy, the reasons for me to be here, then I can’t- I-” His mouth trembles and Eddy knows that look all too well. “I just want you to accept that this is- who I love. I’d just like for you to love me, please.” His voice breaks. Tears begin to work their way down his cheeks. Eddy just wants to hold him and never let them get to him again. Edd stands up abruptly and swiftly walks out of the room.

“Oh, Jesus,” Eddy says.

He needs to go after Edd, of course, but something makes him turn back to Edd’s parents. “See how happy you make him? Jesus Christ.”

At least they look plenty horrified.

“This is your fault,” Eddy says. “I don’t try to make him cry like that. I don’t make that my goal when I spend time with him, to make him as distressed as possible. That’s not how you have a relationship. That’s not how parents are supposed to work.”

“I didn’t realize he was going to react so poorly,” Edd’s father snaps. “I thought we were having a somewhat jovial time.”

“Were you not here for dinner?!” Eddy bursts. “Were you not in the room when you both jumped on him for not having kids or a girlfriend? What the fuck is your problem? Why can’t you just let him be happy?”

“Watch your tone, young man!” Edd’s dad thunders. “I’ve had quite enough of your attitude all evening! We want to spend time with Eddward. You certainly didn’t have to be here!”

“What!” Eddy shouts. “The hell are you talking about?! I live here! This is my house! We live together! We are a couple! Can’t you fucking understand that?! He loves me! I love him! He wanted me here, and it’s Christmas eve. It’s his favorite fucking holiday, and you ruined it. You took what could have been a nice time, and you made it about things he can’t ever be!”

Edd’s mother’s been strangely quiet this entire time. She stands from the table and walks into the other room, towards the master bedroom.

Eddy’s quick to follow, because he’s not sure what she’ll do and if it’s more torment to Edd he doesn’t think he’ll be able to stand it anymore. Instead of bursting into their room, like Eddy’d expect her to, she knocks quietly at the door.

“Eddward? Dear?”

There’s silence. Eddy’s first thought is _good for him_. “Oh, goodness,” She says worriedly, in exactly the tone Edd uses.

“Are you alright, Eddward? I- I apologize. Our comments were- unwarranted.” Again, silence. Eddy’s a little worried now too.

Edd’s mother pushes at Eddy’s shoulder exasperatedly.

“You try. He might listen to you.” The conceding notion that maybe Eddy knows Edd better than his own mother.

“Double D?” He knocks. “Hey, sockhead. I’m comin’ in, okay? Just scream if that ain’t good.” Not a sound from the other side of the door. Eddy pushes the door open. No one’s in their bedroom.

“Uh- Double D?” He asks confusedly to the empty space. Edd’s mom pushes the door open further, sticking her face in.

“He’s not in here?”

“Um.” Eddy says. The bathroom’s open, no one’s in the living room- Closets are empty. He’s getting increasingly more panicked.

“Okay, so, uh, Double D’s not in the apartment,” He says, walking back into the kitchen with a frazzled Edd’s mom right behind him. “What?” Edd’s dad asks sharply.

“You heard me! He ain't here! He must’ve-” Eddy ducks out of the kitchen and checks the front door. Edd’s boots are gone, his coat no longer hanging in the precise way it does on the hanger.

“Oh, Jesus,” Eddy says. “He left.”

“He left?” Edd’s mother asks. “There was a way to get out?”

“Jesus fucking Christmas stockings!” Eddy whirls on her. “Is that really the top concern right now?! He’s gone, he’s outside in the blizzard-” Eddy throws his coat on haphazardly and shoves his feet into his boots. “He’s gonna fucking freeze to death, that fucking idiot,”

“Must you really blast obscenities every third word?” Edd’s father inquires.

“He’s missing- you mean he’s out in that?” Edd’s mom gestures to the snow.

“There’s a backdoor, they probably aren’t monitoring that- and it’s just a suggestion, right, stay indoors, Double D could convince some idiot standing at the door that he needed to go out there-”

Eddy slams the door open and runs out into the hall.

Edd’s parents are actually following suit, getting coats and boots on. He runs down to the elevators, holding the door for Edd’s parents and tapping his fingers impatiently as the elevator goes down to the parking floor.

A doorman/security person confirms that he did see a Mr. Eddward indeed just a few minutes earlier and that he walked out of the building, yes.

Eddy might lose his temper on the doorman, just a little.

“Jesus Christ, did he take the keys?” Eddy fumbles for them in his coat pockets, but he’s sure Edd has them, since he used the car last. “I need to borrow your car,” He says.

Edd’s mom nods at the same time Edd’s father shakes his head.

“He can’t have gotten far,” The older man reasons. “He’s on foot. And it’s snowing out. Us driving around looking for him in this heavy a storm is dangerous and won’t do us any good. We’re better to go after him the way he went.”

There’s no one on the roads when they step out into the storm. Eddy wants to start running for it, but Edd’s dad checks the ground for tracks that haven’t been filled in quite yet, and they run in the opposite direction Eddy was going to run.

“That’s him, right?” He says, on the verge of hysteria. “We go this way?”

“Yes.” Edd’s father sounds so sure that Eddy gains some confidence as well.

“Okay, okay.” He’s about to break into a run.

“Don’t. You falling and damaging your occipital lobe won’t do anything to help Eddward. Walk quickly to catch up, but don’t be frantic about it. The weather will do enough to trip you up.”

“Apocalyptic lobe, got it,” Eddy says, hopping from side to side. They walk fast. They finally spot Edd in front of them, alone and looking like he’s freezing half to death.

“Jesus Christ,” Eddy says, and he does break into a run, just to catch up and throw himself at Edd.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” He screams. He intends for it to come off as commandeering, it really just sounds panicked.

“You know how bad it is outside! We don’t have any power! What the fuck!”

Edd gives him a glassy gaze.

“Eddy, I was just going for a small walk.”

“It’s the fucking ice age out here and you’re going for a small walk!” Eddy yells.

“Can you please stop screaming?” Edd asks him. “I have quite a headache.”

Snow falls on his lashes and his cheeks are red from cold. Eddy knew there must have been a time in his life when he would have denied having found a boy pretty, but, well, there’s really no way around it now.

“Jesus,” He says tiredly. He wraps an arm around Edd and steers him back towards the apartment building.

“We gotta get you warm.” Edd’s parents finally catch up to them and they don’t speak as they walk back. Edd leans into Eddy’s shoulder. The only sounds are the wind and the crunch of the snow beneath their boots.

When they get back to the room, Eddy practically rips Edd’s cold and wet jacket off of him in favor of as many blankets as he can pile onto Edd. Edd’s mom looks like she wants to help, so Eddy tells her to put on some cocoa.

“It’s a gas stove, lighter’s in the third drawer.” Eddy hasn’t let go of Edd since they got back. Edd’s a shivery mess on the armchair. Eddy wraps his arms around him for the 11-hundredth time tonight.

“You fucking scared me, you know that? Don’t ever do something that stupid again. Leave the idiot parade to Ed, he’s got enough stupid to go around.” Eddy runs his thumbs over Edd’s cold fingers. After the adrenaline wears off, Eddy’s kinda cold too. So they sit together in the armchair, and Eddy couldn’t give less of a damn if Edd’s dad is giving them weird looks or not. His only focus is Edd. Edd sighs against Eddy. Edd’s mother comes out with the cocoa.

“Here you are, dearests.” She hands one to Edd and one to Eddy, and the fact that Eddy’s now being recognized as a person is a huge step up.

“Thank you, mother.” Edd sips from his mug. “Yeah. Thanks for helping find him,” Eddy says. “I panicked.”

“We’re aware,” Edd’s father says dryly. “You care for each other.”

Eddy stares blearily at Edd’s dad. The stress of the night must be getting to him. He can’t believe Edd’s father would even say something like that.

“Eddward, I want to apologize to you and Eddy. I think it was my remarks that drove you to make incredibly short-sighted decisions.”

“Our comments were also…. needless. We’re deeply sorry, Eddward.” Edd’s mom says. Eddy thinks he might have hypothermia, and this is just a fever dream or something.

“Of course we would prefer if you’d get married and have children and live a perfect nuclear-family lifestyle, but we can’t always control who we prefer, I suppose.” Edd’s mother goes on to say.

“And…” Edd’s dad smiles for the second time tonight, “I can see why you like him. He’s very…”

“Passionate. About you. And your home. About keeping you safe.” Eddy’s sure his mouth is hanging open.

He can feel Edd grinning against him.

“I’m glad you like him.” He smiles into Eddy’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Edd’s father says.

Eddy blinks.

“Only a mere jest, Eddy.”

Eddy heads to bed, confused but happy about the new turn of events. Edd climbs back out a little while later after he thinks Eddy is asleep. He shuts their door gently and Eddy can hear faintly the sounds of Edd and his parents talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. They talk for a few hours. They are trying, he thinks. They’re trying to be better. For Edd.

When Edd finally comes back to bed, Eddy wraps himself around the other and mutters sleepily, “If you ever try something like that again, I’ll kill you, okay?”

“No you won’t,” Edd says, sounding very much contented.

“You’re right,” Eddy says, half-asleep. “But I’m… just... don’ do that again, ok? You scared me.” He can hear the smile in Edd’s voice as he settles in; “I wouldn’t think of it, Eddy.”

“Yeh.”

Edd kisses the top of his head, gently. “Goodnight.”

“Merry ho-ho,” Eddy says softly. “Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Eddy actually says the word "Jesus" about a million and one times, and the f word a whole bunch too, what I'm saying is eddy is a swearing, impulsive little imp,,, also haha enjoy this Christmas story at the end of January, i cant write consistently, I don't even celebrate Christmas, I honestly don't know what I'm doing
> 
> so yah merry holidays hope you liked the fic some if you read til the end at least! thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> yee haw


End file.
